


Diabolik Lovers: Rise of the red dragon

by TheRedHarlotYouBreathFor



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Character Development, Christianity, Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Guns, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Murder, Parties, Slut Shaming, Street Racing, Survival, Swords, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza, Yui being a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlotYouBreathFor/pseuds/TheRedHarlotYouBreathFor
Summary: Pain and suffering. That's all Yui and knew when living at the Sakamaki mansion. What she learned from living there was how to dissociate and pretend that your fine. That how you get by as a sacrificial bride. Now in a world gone to ruin, Yui finds herself in a situation where she must fight for her life in the new world of the dead while looking after a little girl She must make alliances with other groups while helping to protect her own. Will she be able to slip through the Sakamaki's grasp  permanently or will she fall back into their clutches? Will Yui be able to escape her fate as a sacrificial bride in a world where the undead try to eat you?
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru, Tsukinami Carla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Diabolik Lovers: Rise of the red dragon

It was highly inconvenient that his 'beloved' died when she did, it would save him the trouble of dirtying his hands. But never did he expect her to ask him to implant her heart into another's body. That was exactly his intention, but not the exact purpose of what 'she' wanted. So there he was running through the shadowy, unnerving forest with its gnarled branches and twisted tree figures, like his life depended on it. He could feel the warm blood of the heart he had cut out seep through the torn dress and on to his coat. It only encouraged him to run faster to his objective. All the while he could only curse apon his breath, he should of seen this coming, of course those little pricks would of taken this opportunity to murder their mother, after all the torment she put them through, by the looks of things, they no longer feared their father.

Up ahead He finally saw what the building he was looking for, an old industrial building within the old woods. picking up his speed, he sprinted then jumped over the barbed wire fence.

*********************************************************************************************

"Clear the way! Where is Doctor Schmidt!?" He bust in through the lab doors, scientists at their stations looking at the man in awe. "Where is he damn it?!? If he isn't here, we'll need to start without him. Make haste and get the ENlighter started!" The quiet scientist then jumped out of their seats and began start the generators, the generators all led to a massive machine underground where they all made their way to. The machine was on top of a platinum walk way, underneath a bottomless pit where one could fall forever. "Quickly! Bring out the wings! We can no longer waste any time!" He ordered, the scientists picking up their pace as they began to power up the machine. Another group brought in a glass case, from within it was a large pair of white wings, chains wrapped securely around it.

With this, a young man burst through the door, exhausted and frenzied. The man looked around to see his whole team commence the operation of their long awaited goal and once he saw him, he had a look of fury on his face. "Lord Richter! What is the meaning of this?!" He looked on at the head doctor, Schmidt make his way towards him. He simply unfolded the ragged dress from round the still beating heart. "Does this explain your answer?" With this, the mad doctor let out a gasp. "WHAT IS THIS!? You weren't suppose to kill her yet! You were suppose to wait until the preparation was complete! Now our whole plan could be jeopardized because of YOU!!!" The accusation angered him greatly as he grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up, causing everyone to halt in their actions. "Hold your tongue mortal. It was not by my hand that she was slain, but her children's. We should all be so fortunate that I was able to recover her heart before those imbecile's incinerated her whole." He put Schmidt down, allowing the man to breathe.

He looked around at the frozen scientists. "WE must hurry before the heart goes cold!" Everyone continued to work with haste. Schmidt had finally got his breath back. "But we haven't even done a test run on it. We might make an error on the first try, everything could be for naught!" "Then we'll have to get everything right on the first go!" He yelled out as everyone rushed on ahead to gather everything necessary for the formula. "Fine! But we are doing it my way considering I'm the only one who knows how to program the ENlighter, to bad I couldn't get any DNA samples from the heart..."

They unchained the wings and tossed them into the chamber of the machine, along with beating heart of Cordelia Sakamaki, a horn from the first woman. Then they quickly dropped in components like sulfur, potassium, chlorine, sodium and the other elements to create a body. The chamber was then vaulted shut. Dr. Schmidt began to heat up the chamber to one thousand degrees, one scientist accidentally touched the machine and screamed in agony as his flesh melted of his bones, making him fall over the metal railing and down the bottomless pit. "Master's of the forge! NOW!" Schmidt screamed as men in black coats waved in the air, their hands lighting in green as magic filled their bodies, they directed their power to the chamber. Both Richter Sakamaki & Dr Schmidt stood above them on a higher deck, looking down on their progress. Dr Schmidt leaned over the railing and cleared his throat. "Brothers and Sisters! Are long awaited goal will finely come to fruition. Although on such short notice, you executed the plan brilliantly. You must all thank yourselves for your hard work and dedication. Ever since the founding of this organization, we have worked tirelessly, day in and day out. And now both humans and Demons will relish in the power of our one true lord! The SATAN, our Lord lucifer will awaken from his slumber and finally have his vengeance on those who stabbed him in the back. To rule over us as he should off! This will not only be our freedom but the WORLD'S freedom!. Let the rise of the Red Dragon Commence!!!"

The group cheered at their leader's speech as the glowed green. Schmidt reviled in their admiration for him, after all, if if wasn't for him and his family's long ambition to awaken the Adversary, No one would be here. But something caught the green haired pureblood's attention as some of the meters on their control panels went unusually high. It was then he realized something was going wrong. "Doctor Schmidt, I'm not a man of science but I'm positive that the meters aren't suppose to be that high." Schmidt looked down and Richter swore that his eyes almost popped out from his glasses. "Wait a minute- This is not what's suppose to happen-"

"THE ENLIGHTER IS UNSTABILIZED!!!ITS GONNA BLOW!!!!" Cried one of the Forge masters as the green glow of the ENlighter began to dim to an ominous indigo color. Out of pure instinct to survive, he grabbed Schmidt by the collar of his lab coat and jumped into the air, reaching for the pipes on the ceiling, They watched as the lab was destroyed. Schmidt screamed in horror as his college and co-workers were destroyed in the blast.

************************************************************************************

A minute or two passed before Richter deemed it safe to drop themselves to the floor, comically holding Schmidt bridal style. The fires had not gone out yet and Schmidt began to cough. "I-I need a gas mask.. there should be one over there.." He pointed in the direction of a co-workers desk. Richter set him down and ran over to the desk and pulled out a mask for his mortal accomplice to wear. Once it was secured over his face, they stopped for a minute of reflection. "I can't believe it, Years of hard work down the drain...The wings, gone. The horn, gone. Even the heart of the Devil's direct descendent. I doubt that we'll be able to find another first blood. Even if we do, what good is it without the wings?!" Schmidt yelled as he punched the floor in agony.

Richter just stared down at this man, he gripped his fists into knuckles and eyed the man like he would his prey. He had spend years with this fool and his predecessors to make a being perfect for the adversary ( or so they thought) and now all those years were for nothing....?

He shifted his figure, ready to unleash his anger on the man when something stopped him.

The cry of a baby.

**************************************************************************************

There was a loud banging on the front door at 12 am that night, it had woke Seiji Komori up from his early night slumber. He pulled his long hair back into a pony tail and fixed glasses on his before hopping out of bed in his striped pajamas and slipped on his red housecoat and orange slippers. "By the name of God, Who could be knocking at such an Ungodlily hour?!" The knocking ceased when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He opened the front door and looked around. No one was there. "Now whose kid would pull such a horrid prank at a time like this-" "Kooooo"

Wait what?

He looked down, there a baby lay in the basket. "Dear Lord in Heaven!" The hunter cried as he crouched down. The baby looked newly born. but started up at him with strange sherbet eyes with not a bother on him...her. Hold on-

He unwrapped the the baby's blanket to find that it was indeed a girl. Now that was out of the way, He wrapped her back up in her blanket. A lot was going though his mind. obviously who ever left this baby here must clearly not wanted it otherwise he would not of just found a note with a poorly scribbled message.

'Hi Im A bAbY, pLeAsE lOoK aFtEr Me.'

"Does this make me a dad now?" Seiji said to himself. He pushed the thought out of his head as he brought the baby inside and made a run for his car keys, with the intention of bringing the girl to the hospital to get her looked at, but hey, the positive side of all this was Seiji might be a dad soon.

**********************************************************************************

Richter watched as the man brought the infant into house, He made up his mind that the child would stay here until she was of bridal age. He could wait a few more years, It wouldn't be long until he had the body of the next adversary right next to him. With it, He would be the next family head and The Title of king of the vampyres would be his.

But little did he know he was being observed by the king himself, wandering what scheme his little brother trying to pull now, especially after the death of his wife?

It was here at this very moment the cogs began to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of my story, feedback would be amazing, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
